


Tuxes

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron Zoo AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zoo, Bonus, Communication, Consensual, Cute, Deleted Scene, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content (off-page), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Setting Boundaries, Spicy, Sweet, Trust, cutscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Now they could head home, remove the stifling rental tuxedos, and finally enjoy some time off. They were all excited. Keith just did the worst job of hiding it.Deleted Scene fromLion Whisperer.





	Tuxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is the deleted scene I was talking about in my notes from the final chapter of [Lion Whisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579992/chapters/31169301). I didn't include it in the original work due to length and the fact that this is just a _wee_ bit spicy for this AU. It's still rated T, but definitely more sexually charged than their other make-out sessions.
> 
> This takes place in Chapter 13, between the cubs' debut and Lance's heart-to-heart with Hunk.
> 
> Do you have to read all 67k words of Lion Whisperer to understand this? Nah. Just don't question why they're wearing suits and talking about lion cubs and you'll be fine. But I would suggest reading it (shameless self promotion) because it's one of my favorite works I've written.
> 
> Beta'd by Alex, Ghost, and Jes (because I'm a sharer, okay? lol)  
> Please enjoy!!

They were through the gates and to Shiro’s car in record time, Keith never loosening his grip on their arms as he directed them where to go.

“Eager, huh?” Lance joked, but nearly swallowed his tongue at the look of pure, unadulterated want that Keith sent his way. Yes, it had definitely been a while since the three of them had, ahem, gotten any alone time.

But now that they were done with the lion cubs’ presentation, they could head home, remove the stifling rental tuxedos, and finally enjoy some time off. They were all excited. Keith just did the worst job of hiding it.

Shiro seemed to be taking it all in stride, barely even reacting when Keith all but growled at him after he pulled his arm free to fish his car keys out of his pocket. So, perhaps, much like Lance, Shiro found Impatient Keith adorable.

Under normal conditions, Keith and Lance would fight over who got to ride shotgun. But today, however, Keith dragged Lance into the back with him, practically throwing him down onto the bench seat. Lance squawked when his head hit the pillow of Shiro’s makeshift, emergency bed, a compliant rising in his throat, but it never made it past his lips, as Keith had sealed his over them.

Keith’s lips were always so warm and his tongue was unbelievably hot as he licked into Lance’s mouth, cutting off any other protests that threatened to spill out. Like Lance had any.

“Seatbelts,” Shiro ordered from the front before putting his key into the ignition. And, although Lance really, really liked their current position, he knew it would be much better once Shiro could join them. And the faster they pried themselves apart, the sooner they could get home and do things properly.

“S-Sorry,” Lance managed once he tore his lips away.

Keith muttered something under his breath and sat up, reaching for his seatbelt.

They rode together in silence. Shiro hadn’t even bothered turning on the radio. And, after a few minutes, they reached their exit.

The moment Shiro pulled into his assigned spot and put the car into park, Keith had his door open. Lance thought for a moment that the other intern might drag him out, but he surprised him by going over to the driver’s side, grabbing Shiro by his lapels, and pulling him to his feet so he could crush their lips together.

Lance hummed his approval and slinked out of the car, wedging himself into the space between Shiro and the open door. “Don’t leave me out,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s middle and standing up on his tiptoes to nip at his earlobe.

“Let’s go,” Shiro said quickly, grabbing both their wrists and tugging them forward. He kicked his car door closed with his foot and dragged them off. Keith and Lance exchanged pleased, almost proud expressions, before they were unceremoniously hauled into the elevator.

There were cameras, Shiro reminded Keith and Lance every time either one of them tried anything funny during their ascent. And once more when they spilled into the hallway that led to the lobby of the apartment complex.

By the time they made it to their destination, Lance was more than a little overheated in his tux. But the moment Shiro unlocked the door and they pushed their way inside, Keith was there to help, tugging the stifling fabric up and off Lance’s arms and tossing it onto the floor.

“Hey! That’s a rental,” Lance whined. “Colleen is going to be-” but he never got to finish that thought. Keith’s lips were pressed against his again, silencing him once more. It was hard to hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears, but Lance could have sworn Shiro chuckled from beside them.

“What am I going to do with you two?” he sighed, but he sounded like he was smiling fondly. No. Not fondly. Appreciatively. That was his tone. He was watching them and appreciating the view.

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance gasped when Keith pulled back far enough to let them come up for air. “You, too.” He wasn’t begging. But his voice did sound a little desperate to his own ears. Keith took a step back, allowing Shiro to get between them. Shiro gave Keith a quick peck – a thank you – and then turned his full attention on Lance.

Now, Keith was normally the dark, dangerous one. He wouldn’t actually harm a fly – despite what his impressive knife collection might lead one to believe – but he gave off an air of mystery, a certain delinquency, and it was more than a little intriguing. Shiro, on the other hand, was cool and calm, patient and focused. But right now…

“Keith was right,” Shiro whispered in a deep voice, his lips so close that they brushed against Lance’s as he spoke. “You do look good enough to eat.”

Lance had blinked and that was all it had taken. He found himself flat on his back, cushioned by the plush upholstery of the couch. Shiro was above him, kneeling between Lance’s legs, his thighs pushing them apart. And Keith was right behind him, his arms folded across Shiro’s broad shoulders and his chin resting against one of his hands. He was watching Lance with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide.

Shiro wasn’t much better. His eyes, normally a stormy gray, were practically black. And he raked them over Lance’s form with a kind of hunger it normally took full minutes of persuasion to coax out of him.

Well, it _had_ been a while.

The three had been dating for over a month. And although they’d rushed into kissing, and practically ate each other’s faces after their first date, they hadn’t gone much further than that. Some fingers dipping below waistbands or beneath hems of shirts, and some over-the-clothes shenanigans, if the mood struck, but they hadn’t done much more.

“Shiro…” Lance moaned before biting at his lower lip, swollen and kiss-bruised. “Please…”

What was he asking for? He wasn’t sure himself, but Shiro seemed to know. He dipped down, nearly causing Keith to lose his balance as he pulled out from under him, and buried his face in the juncture between Lance’s neck and shoulder. He mouthed the sensitive flesh there, nipping at it with his teeth and soothing the bites with his tongue.

“A-Ah…” Lance gasped and arched his back, pressing their hips together and eliciting a pleasured groan from Shiro.

Keith, impulsive and impatient, got off of the couch and was suddenly behind Lance, slipping his fingers into his hair and cradling his head, applying just the slightest bit of pressure upward. Shiro took the hint and pushed himself back up to sit on his heels, allowing Keith to lift Lance and sneak in behind him.

Now Lance was straddling Shiro’s thighs, his butt resting atop Keith’s lap. He blinked dazedly, noticing that both of his boyfriends had removed their suit jackets. He didn’t remember when that had happened, but he found that he didn’t care. Shiro looked amazing in the white button up.

“We need to get you out of this,” Keith breathed against his ear, sending a delicious shiver up his spine. Lance didn’t answer, but nodded enthusiastically, earning a low, raspy chuckle.

Their lips were everywhere, pressed against his, mouthing the skin of his neck, nipping his ears. And when they removed his shirt – Shiro carefully unbuttoning the front and Keith practically tearing it from Lance’s shoulders – their kisses followed their hands.

“Ho-Hold on a sec,” Lance stammered, wriggling in their embrace.

Immediately, both Shiro and Keith stopped moving. “What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

“Nothing,” Lance promised as he fought to catch his breath. “Just…” He peeked at Keith over his shoulder. “I believe I said we were going to help _Keith_ remove his suit.” He bit his lip and raised his brows suggestively. “That okay?”

Keith smirked up at him, kissing his way up Lance’s exposed back until he made the jump to press their lips together. “More than okay,” he rasped.

Lance grinned from ear to ear before slipping out from between his boyfriends. He got onto his feet and held his hands out to Keith, who took them and stood up. Lance pressed their foreheads together, feeling how hot Keith’s skin was against his own. He was always burning up, especially like this. “Feeling a bit warm?” he asked innocently.

“ _Lance…_ ” Keith warned in a voice that made Lance’s toes curl.

“Got it,” he replied with a wink and then peered over Keith’s shoulder at Shiro. “I could use a little help.” Shiro chuckled and then joined them. Lance spun Keith around to face Shiro. He let his chin rest on Keith’s shoulder as their boyfriend approached. “You distract him,” Lance said and then pressed a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair,” Shiro argued, though it was halfhearted at best.

“Don’t worry.” Lance beamed. “I’m sure you’ll figure out a way to make it up to me.”

Shiro cupped Keith’s jaw with one hand and brought their lips together. Lance felt more than heard the moan vibrating beneath the skin of Keith’s neck. And, after watching his two unbelievably sexy boyfriends kiss deeply for a spell, he went to work, long, nimble fingers easily undoing shirt buttons until the garment hung open. Though, he was a little disappointed to see that Keith had worn an undershirt. A thin tank, but still, another layer to deal with.

Lance eased the dress shirt off and neatly placed it over the back of the couch. He was more considerate than _some_ people when it came to rentals. Then he moved on to the white tank top. He carefully untucked it, rolling the thin fabric up and over Keith’s chest.

Keith and Shiro had to stop kissing for a moment, so he could whip the shirt over his head. That, he tossed to the side, since it was just Keith’s and all. Then he paused, his hands hovering. He’d never had Keith this exposed before. He swallowed, opening his mouth to ask, “Keith-”

“Touch me,” Keith moaned, his lips muffled against Shiro’s. “Touch me, Lance…”

“Y-Yeah.” He cleared his throat, trying to recover from how unbelievably wonderful that sounded. “Okay.” Lance placed his hands against Keith’s skin. He was warm here, too. Scorching hot, despite the cool, marble appearance.

“Mmm…” Keith turned in their embrace, pressing closer to Lance and breathing against his lips. “What is it?” he asked.

Lance hesitated. He was nervous. Sure, he’d made out with his boyfriends plenty of times. He’d even done a few things similar to this with the other people he’d dated. But they were still so new. And, if the way Keith and Shiro kissed was anything to go by, Lance was inexperienced by comparison.

So, nervousness and inexperience combined, making the words stick to the roof of his mouth.

“Hey.” Keith pulled back, his fingers coming up to trace Lance’s jaw. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He looked over his shoulder. “Right, Shiro?”

“Of course,” Shiro was quick to agree. “We won’t do anything you’re not ready for.”

Lance knew that should make him feel better, but it didn’t sit right with him for some reason.

“Don’t make that face,” Keith said, tilting Lance’s chin up. Pretty haughty for someone two inches shorter than he was. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance averted his gaze. But when Keith didn’t answer, he spoke. “You’re sure I’m not…holding you back?”

“Lance-” Shiro began, but Keith cut him off.

“Don’t be an idiot.” That caught his attention. Lance snapped his head back up. “Why would you even suggest that?”

“Because!” Lance threw his arms out, pulling away from Keith’s hold. “You guys were, like, pining for each other forever and I’m…” He dug the heel of his hand into one of his eyes. “I made you promise not to do things when I’m not around and then, when I’m actually here, I get all…” He gestured vaguely and then dropped his shoulders. “I’m in the way.”

When he finally managed to look up again, Keith was frowning.

“Lance,” Shiro started again. “You aren’t in the way,” he swore. “If it wasn’t for you-”

“You do realize we’re dating, right?” Keith interrupted again. “Like, the three of us. Not me and Shiro. Not you and me. All of us.” He exhaled harshly through his nose. “You’re not our piece on the side, you moron. So, of course we’re not going to do anything without you there.”

“Keith-”

“And we’re not going to force you to do something you’re not comfortable doing,” he continued. “We like you, Lance. A whole hell of a lot.” He placed a hand on either side of Lance’s head and tugged him forward so their noses nearly brushed. “You’re worth it, okay?”

It was amazing. Lance had known Keith for less than the length of a summer. Interacted with him outside of lion watches only rarely. And, yet, he could see right through him. Read him. Then again, Keith was extremely observant. And Lance was an open book.

“Maybe we should watch a movie?” Shiro suggested. “Just cuddle up on the couch, okay?”

“No.” Lance shook his head, surprising them. “Let’s keep going.”

Both Shiro and Keith opened their mouths, but Lance interrupted.

“Not all the way.” Heat blossomed on his cheeks. “But, uh…maybe, um…”

This time it was Shiro who stepped forward. He grabbed Lance’s shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t we see how things go?” he offered, moving one hand to grip his chin. Lance nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the couch.

He sat down and Shiro took the seat beside him, one hand remaining on his shoulder and the other rubbing his thigh in a soothing manner. Lance relaxed under his ministrations. He needn’t have gotten himself all worked up. His boyfriends were on the same page he was. Just because they liked each other before, it didn’t mean that they were ready to hop into bed immediately.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course.

Lance just wanted to take it slow. He’d never dated two people at once before. Heck, there were a lot of things he’d never done before. But he was willing to try. And he wanted to try it with them.

“Is it okay if I sit on your lap?” Keith asked.

Lance rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to ask for every little thing,” he sighed. “I’m not some dainty little—oomph,” he sucked in a breath when Keith crawled up and plopped onto his lap. Lance looked up at him, noting the sly little smirk the other wore. “Comfy?” he asked.

“Very,” Keith replied, rolling his hips forward. Lance gripped Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, the fingers of his other hand desperately seeking purchase against the couch cushion. “Too much?” Keith asked, though the teasing lilt was gone from his tone.

Lance shook his head. “No. That’s…nice.”

They’d done this before. But after his little freak out, Lance had both his boyfriends walking on eggshells. He felt guilty.

“Stop making that face,” Keith said again. “You look constipated.”

“Consti…” Lance gaped. “Keith, what the hell?”

“Don’t fight,” Shiro admonished gently before leaning close enough to brush his lips against Lance’s cheek. “Do I have to separate you two?” Something about the authority in his tone affected Lance in a way that he didn’t quite understand, but definitely wanted to explore later. For now, he just shook his head.

“We’ll be good,” he promised, some of his confidence coming back. And when Shiro sucked in a breath, his eyes darkening further, Lance’s confidence doubled. He decided to keep going. “Won’t we, Keith?” he asked.

“You can be good,” Keith said, cradling Lance’s head and bringing their faces impossibly close. “Shiro doesn’t scare me.” And before Lance could retort, those hot lips were on his again, making him forget everything. The tension left his shoulders and the nervousness petered out, making way for something warm and pleasurable to bubble up in his belly.

“Keith…” he moaned into his mouth, his hand releasing its death grip on the couch in order to grasp Keith’s behind. Keith hummed his approval, arching at the touch and pressing their bare chests together. A sort of electric shock jolted through Lance and he pulled back, dazed and panting.

“What?” Keith swallowed.

But Lance was suddenly aware of the hand still on his shoulder. “Shiro.” He turned toward him. The older man was looking at them with a kind of rapt fascination. “Shiro,” Lance wheezed and broke the spell.

“What is it?” Shiro pressed closer, his other hand joining Lance’s on Keith’s backside, their fingertips brushing.

“Not fair…” Lance managed, eyeing the white button-up covering his chest. “You’ve still got your shirt on.”

Keith snorted. “Well, that’s an easy fix.” His lips curved up in a simply wicked smile and Lance returned the sentiment. Then they turned their attention on Shiro. “Your turn.”

After that, Lance remained calm – as calm as one could be, deliciously trapped between two of the hottest men he’d ever met –  happily exploring things with his boyfriends and testing the waters. And when they were ready – _all three_ of them – he was certain he’d have the confidence to take any and every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ These three~♥  
> As I mentioned, this was originally written to be included in the main work for this AU, so I know there's a lot of context missing if you haven't read it. But I think it was okay on its own? Maybe??
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think with a comment or by hitting me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
